


In the Arms of Someone

by tillthestarsevaporate



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthestarsevaporate/pseuds/tillthestarsevaporate
Summary: Jaime and Cersei's death scene, from Jaime's perspective.I watched episode 5 of season 8 (The Bells) and tried to sleep but couldn't. I couldn't get Jaime and Cersei's death scene out of my head or stop thinking about how this is the perfect death for both of them.





	In the Arms of Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd give my two cents since everybody is mad about how "Jaime's character development was flushed down the toilet".  
> Yes, Jaime has changed a lot as a character and got this incredible redemption arc, but the one constant throughout all this time was his love for Cersei. He knows she's a monster, he does not agree with her methods and cruelty, but he still loves her. Nothing ever implied he doesn't.  
> So for him to rush back to the Red Keep after Tyrion suggests they can run away and make a life together is perfectly understandable. He's tired of the war that had made his sister the monster she is and jumps at a chance to change that.  
> Of course, by the time he gets to her, everything is falling apart, literally. They can't run away. The only thing left to do is to try and make their deaths as painless as he can. And that's exactly what he does when he tells her to only look at him.  
> In my opinion, this is the only way I would've wanted to see Jaime (my favourite character) die. Any other death would have been out of character for him.

He runs.

Against the winds of Lannister soldiers, he strides. The gates close, but they don’t stop him.

Nothing stops him. He finds a way through the masses of people and stone, through the rubble and the dragon fire, the burning streets of King’s Landing.

Nothing stops him from getting to the woman he loves, for that’s the only thing he’s sure of amidst the chaos. He loves Cersei.

He runs, finds his way to the shore his brother described. Attempts to go in through his promised way out.

Not even Euron fucking Greyjoy stops him. He stabs him, but Jaime does not relent. Not when he stands between him and his sister. He counters, receives a blow in return. Another, and another.

He reaches for the sword, grabs it and ambushes his aggressor.

How dare he try to stop him?

The kingslayer shoves his sword into another king’s chest. Holds it, squeezes. Moves it once it hit its mark. Doesn’t rest until he is certain it’s a death blow.

He runs to Cersei.

As he leaves the shore, he hears Euron’s proclamation of being the man who killed Jaime Lannister.

But no. No, no, no. Jaime Lannister lives. Jaime Lannister holds on until he gets where he wants. He will only die in the arms of the woman he loves, and not even the Mad Queen or her dragon can stop him.

Up the stairs, into the Red Keep he goes. The moment he spots the courtyard, he catches a glimpse of _her_.

It feels like years since he laid eyes on _her_. She’s crying, scared. But still, as beautiful as ever. Those idiots who curse his love for his sister know nothing. 

He walks, drags his feet against the rubble. He wends his way toward his destination, the one clear target in his sight.

And when Cersei looks at him and holds his gaze, it’s his undoing. The despair in her eyes is his undoing.

He was stabbed, but it matters not when she looks to him. Needs him. He runs, walks, as fast as his legs can carry him.

She reaches out her arms. He can’t believe he gets to see her, hold her again.

He reaches out his and pulls her into them.

A heavy sigh of relief escapes the moment they touch. He pulls her closer, closer.

He squeezes as the walls around them start to crumble. He holds fast, defying their impending doom.

He breathes, breathes. They breathe. Together. And he doesn’t want to let go.

He pulls back just a little. Touches her cheeks, looks at her, at the tears in her eyes.

The tyrant that he loves falling, despairing, sorrowing, desperate. Feelings only he was ever allowed to witness in her eyes.

“You’re hurt,” she says.

_I love you. I love you. I love-_

“Doesn’t matter.” He tells the truth.

She touches his wound.

“You’re bleeding.”

He can’t stop looking at her, gods, he doesn't want to. He doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know if there is anything to say.

She knows everything.

The ceiling behind him falls, and he awakes from under her spell.

_Idiot, get her out of here._

And he does.

Clinging on to her, he guides her out of the yard.

 _Flee, make a new life._ He wants that.

They walk, hands clasping one another, neither of them willing to let go.

Down the stairs, they walk. Down, down. Beneath the castle they walk, heading the same way Jaime entered.

He pulls her by the hand, and she follows, frantic.

Hope.

Hope.

It vanishes the moment he lays eyes on the blocked entryway. Desperate looks around solidify their fates.

The walls are closing in, the exits are blocked. There is no way they’re surviving this, and he finds that he doesn’t mind his demise this way. He has always wanted to die in her arms.

“I want our baby to live,” she says.

He wishes he could give her that. He would move castles and kill kings just for her. 

“I want our baby to live,” she says again.

There is no way out.

“Don’t let me die, Jaime, please.” She starts to fall apart. Frantic, desperate sobs.

“I don’t want to die.”

He pulls her near, tight.

“Look at me,” he says.

“Not like this.”

“Look at me.” He hears the despair in his voice.

“Look me in the eye. Don’t look away, don’t look,” he breathes. Heavy, laboured. His eyes meet hers. He pulls her face closer to his. They breathe the same dust-ridden air, her panicked exhales his driving force.

“Nothing else matters, only us.”

He caresses her cheek, wipes away the flowing tears as his own stream down his face.

He lays his forehead against hers, realising that is the last time he will ever feel her face this close.

His nose touches hers, her cheek brushes his.

The world is falling apart.

His world is ending, but his world is standing right in front of him.

And he holds on for dear life, thinking only of her. They hold on one last time before their beautiful demise.

He closes his eyes and exhales as the castle falls apart, crushing them.

He has finally done it.

He died in the arms of the woman that he loves.

 


End file.
